The Releasing Of Aiden - Ritual
Backstory Aiden(pronounced " Aid in " )was a man who died quite a few years ago - but how he died seemed impossible. He was found dead sitting alone at the end of the bed - sitting upright. A stab wound was found on his chest, but it wasn't penetrated through the clothing. He had 4 wounds on each 'corner' of his body and was staring in front of an old tv. The story was never leaked to the press. I happened to be a close friend of one of the forensic teams so I happened to know the secrets people didn't want getting out. The goal of this ritual is to release Aiden, and free him from a seemingly endless purgatory he is in. What You Need A small room, preferably a bedroom. It must have at least one window. A bed or something to sleep/lay in or on. Must be flat. An old television or mirror, or just something able to reflect but it must be a fairly large size(so you can't use anything like glasses). Paper Pen, Pencil, Marker, or anything to write with How To Do The Ritual 1) Walk into the room. You must be completely alone, and your bed/whatever you sleep on must positioned so that when you sit down at the end of the bed, you are facing the reflective object 2) Make sure the TV is turned off if you are using an old tv. If it is a mirror or something along those lines, make sure that it's high enough where you don't have to bend down or get off the bed to do the next step, but make sure you don't have to stand up to show the mirror the paper. 3) Write on the paper; "I give you the power to save yourself.". 4) Sit down on the end of the bed and hold the paper up to the reflective surface and repeat the words on the paper clearly and concisely five times. The surface must be straight ahead of you. 5) Once you are finished repeating the words, you may set the paper down - just do NOT get off the bed by any means. Continue looking at the mirror and your own reflection. 6) If you see something in the mirror you think shouldn't belong(anything at all) or you get a feeling of dread or being watched, the ritual worked. If you have gotten this far, say "I release you, Aiden." in a calming tone. The feeling should soon subside, which means he is gone and you have released Aiden. 7) If you do not get that feeling within 10 minutes, the ritual probably didn't work. Chances are, if it didn't work, it's not that you did the ritual wrong - but that Aiden was released recently elsewhere or was not here recently. If the ritual did not work, simply say "Until we meet again, Aiden." and tear the paper in half. Then you may get up from the bed. Precautions/Other Details 1) It has to be around 10:00 - 12:00 PM/AM at the time you perform the ritual. 2) If you have a fan, it must be turned off as well as the light(if it's a ceiling fan). 3) All lights must be turned off, to make sure that Aiden can clearly get through. If you must have a light, it must be a candle, but this may be harder for Aiden to get through... 4) Do NOT say anything inappropriate or write anything as such to Aiden/the reflection. This will curse you until death(or, if Aiden thinks you are mocking his death, he will curse the same fate that was given to him onto you.). 5) If you feel yourself get cold at a random interval in any way, shape, or form, say "Stay away, stay away, stay away!" In an intimidating way - almost as if you are scolding a child. 6) Do NOT get off the bed at any time after saying the words Category:Ritual Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Ghost